sora returnes home
by soraXoathhkeeper
Summary: I lost access to my other account so i decided to use my backup account from now on hope you all enjoy - Sora just returned home from his adventure to defeat Organization XIII. now he has to face a new challenge, high school. How will the people at Destin Island High School (DIHS) react to him coming home? And who is working behind the scenes? Rated T for later
1. -Chapter 1- DIHS

It was sora's first day of school after returning home from his adventures from saving worlds and fighting off the organization.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"uugh" sora managed inbetween beeps, " 5 more minutes PLEASE THATS ALL I ASK!"

"SORA" sora's mom cut in, "get up its time to forget about heartless and keyblades and to start focusing on school and living a normal life again."

For a second sora paniced because he had forgotten that he had explained the situation to his mom when he finally returned home.

 _Flash Back_

 _"sora is that you!"_

 _"yea mom its me, im finally home"_

 _"oh my god where have you beed, i was so worried about you, i thought you were dead"_

 _"don't worry mom im prepaired to explain everything if your willing to sit down and listen for a few hours"..._

 _End of Flash Back_

"right ok im up I promise"

"ok good now go take a shower, youve been back for almost a week now and you still haven't gotten use to take a shower when you know you need one."

with a sigh, sora finally pushed himself out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed his teeth.

When he got back to his room he put his normal clothes on (a.n. kh2 clothes) and looked in the mirror.

'its a wonder how i went through all those fights with the heartless and organization 13 and i managed to come out without a single tear in these clothes'.

'duh their magic, i keep forgetting'.

"hey roxas you awake?"

after a few seconds he heard a yawn in his mind "yea, im awake, what time is it?"

"about 7:30 in the morning, sorry for waking you up so early."

"no you fine, im surprised im not use to waking up this early, back in the organization, i would have had my ass handed to me for sleeping past 7".

"anyways, i wanted to ask your oppinion, should i go valor or limit?" (a.n. for those of you who havent played kh2 final mix, limit is a new for exclusive to the final mix version, it the only drive form that your allowed to go into without donald and goofy around, but for this one were gonna pretend that those ruled don't apply and that sora can just go into is forms whenever he feels like it)

"hmm, try just going normal today, then go limit tomorrow, you shouldnt go in all flashy the first day back, it would draw way to much attention."

"alright thanks"

"SORA, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO UP THERE, YOU NEED TO GET GOING, SCHOOL STARTS IN 20 MINUTES AND YOU STILL NEED TO GET YOUR SCHEDUAL AND LEARN THE YOUR WAY AROUND THE SCHOOL".

"shit, shes right, well we better get goin or im never gonna hear the end of it."

after about 10 minutes of walking sora met up with kairi and riku before going into school.

"hey kairi, hey riku".

"hey" they both said almost at the same time

"you two ready for school after almost 18 months"

'sigh'"as ready as im gonna get" sora said

"same here" riku added

after they started walking toward the school kairi asked "so you two, how does it feel to finally be out of the house since neither of your parents would let you leave after you finally got home?"

"it feels great, i couldn't stay in that house with just roxas to talk to anymore"

'whats that suppose to mean'

'don't get so defensive roxas, i didn't mean anything by it, i just meant that i missed my other friends'

'its fine, i was just messing with ya'

Riku added "same here, both my mom and dad were pretty much fighting over who would get spend time with me first before i went back to school"

"sounds rough"

"Sorta, but nothing to bad, it was just hard getting them to understand everything that happened to us over the last year and a half"

"same here, my mom understood everything after the 15th time i explained everything"

"oh well, but hey look were here, and look out riku theres..."

"RIKU!"

"selphie"

"oh shit"

"oh my god riku, your back, where have you been, why didn't you come home, are you hurt, is everything ok, are you gonna die?"

"no selphie, im fine"

"gee selphie, ive been gone just as long, thanks for acnoleging my existence over here"

"Oh my god, sora your back to" then she proceeded to ask the same questions and more

when they finally were able to escape selphies bombardment of questions, sora and riku made it to the front office to get there scheduals.

"heres your schedual sora, and heres yours riku"

"thank you ma'am"

"your welcome. Welcome home by the way"

"great to be home" they both said.

(end of chapter 1)

A.N. Hope everyone enjoyed chapter one, im gonna try to make all the chapters in one day mainly because ive got so many ideas in mind for the next few chapters and i don't wanna lose them. also because how often do the people who wright these things just start them up and then just kinda stop half way through and your just sitting there like 'come on man you gonna leave me hangin like that' well im just gonna get it all done today, don't know how long im gonna make it but we'll find out once im done

Please leave honest reviews i won't be offended if you didn't like it because ill use any constructive critisizm to improve my writing

also just to put it out there this one is about sora's experience adjusting to being home i might do one for riku, i might not, not to sure because im a bigger fan of sora than i am of riku


	2. -Chapter 2- tour time

A.N. heres chapter 2. hope you all enjoy!

Kairi and Selphie both decided to plit up and take one of the boys to show them around the school. and as you could guess, Riku got stuck with Selphie and Sora got to go with Kairi.

"so sora, whats you schedual looking like?" kairi asked

"in this order, i got chemistry, civics, or government, whatever you wanna call it, english III, lunch, buisness tech., whatever that is, gym, then algebra II".

"FUCK, im not looking forward to that last one, i hate anything that has to do with math".

"oh yea" kairi cut in, "how many of each type of nobody did you beat in The World That Never Was hmm?"

"97 dusks, 108 assassins, 45 berze..., HEY wait a minute, i only kept track beacause Donald said that he could beat more than me"

"so, you still had to keep use math to devide them all up now didn't you"

-silence-

"ha, well anyway, let me show you around"

(A.N. that schedual is mine for this year, and im just gonna use the names of my teachers)

As they walked, Kairi showed Sora to each of his classes and told him a little about all of his teachers.

"Your chemistry teacher, is actually a really cool guy, if your on his good side, he'll sit down and talk to you about video games and stuff."

"Is the class hard?"

"no not really, its one of those classes that you work at your own pace with, but you gotta make sure you keep up, or your gonna get left in the dust."

Sora was listening for the first 2 classes but couldn't help but get destracted

'(Sora) man, when did she get so beautiful'

'(Roxas) i don't know man, but tell me, when did namine get so hot'

'(Sora) Shit roxas, you gotta quit doing that'

'(Roxas) hey its not my fault that im stuck inside of your head, gimme a break'

'(Sora) yea ok, im sorry, but seriously, why have i never noticed that she was so beautiful before?'

'(Roxas) maybe because you were so busy fighting heartless and defeating nobodies to actually stop and see'

'(Sora) good point'

'(Roxas) i know, now pay attention, shes been trying to get your attention for the past minute and a half now'

"SORA" Kairi was waving her hands in his face now "are you still in there or did you go back into a new world that nobody knows about"

"wha-, oh sorry kai, i was talking to roxas, i kinda black out when i do that"

"yea, i can tell, but anyway, i was wondering if you were busy after school?"

"oh no not at all, why, did you wanna go do something?"

"i figured all of your clothes must be to small for you now, and you must be getting tired of wearing the same clothes day in and day out, i was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall to get some new clothes"

"oh, uh, i, um"

'(Roxas) dude go with her, it'll give you two some alone time'

'(Sora) it's not exactly alone time with you and namine in our heads'

'(Roxas) we can go on our own date, we just have to separate for a while'

'(Sora) we can do that'

'(Roxas) yea of course, where do you think i go while your in the shower'

'(Sora) Riiight'

"yea sure Kai, we can do that if you want"

"Okay, cool, ill meet you after school then" she said with a huge smile

'(Kairi)yes, im finally going on a date with Sora'

'(Namine) it's clothes shopping, now if he takes you to get some food, or to a movie afterward then its a date'

'(Kairi) gimme a break i finally get to go on a quote unquote date with sora, and im excited'

RIIIIIIIIIIING

"thats the first bell, we got five minutes to be in class"

(A.N. im just gonna make it so they have the same schedual)

"ok, lets go"

-end of chapter 2-

A.N. I relalize these are pretty short chapters but i promise im gonna make a lot of them

I plan to start on chapter 3 immediatly after i put chapter 2 up so be ready :D


	3. -Chapter 3- chemistry

-chapter 3-

(A.N. this is being made like, a minute after i uploaded chapter 2 because i really wanna get to chemistry class, because like i said its based on my average day at school, but from sora's perspective. I wonder how everyone will react to him being back ;) also if i acidently type in lyrics from any bring me the horizon songs, im sorry im listening to them while i type this)

As Sora and Kairi walked into the chemistry room, Sora could feel nearly everyones eyes go to him at one time, which immediatly made him feel nurvouse for some odd reason

" we got ourselfs a "new" student. This is Sora".

"Holy shit, Sora Hikari is that you"

(A.N. yes actually does talk like that in class, one of the reasons hes my second favorite, ill point out my favorite teacher when i get around to her class)

"yes sir, im back"

"where have you been man"

"its, uh, its kind of a reeeealy long story"

"well im sure everyone would love to hear it, if your ok with telling it"

"well, um, uh...

Just a second"

Sora walked into the small hallway connecting the chemisty room to the Biology room and summoned his keyblade

(A.N. im gonna add this just for the hell of it, we all know the keyblade doesn't have this kind of power)

after summoning his keyblade he used his power to shoot a stream of light out of the end and opened a sort of portal that he can only talk through, he could see king mickey through it

"um, king mickey"

"AH, oh, oh sora its you, im never gonna get use to you just poping up outa know where ya know"

"sorry about that, but listen, i wanted to ask your permission before doing anything, my teacher is kinda asking me to tell the story about where ive been the last year and a half, should i lie or is it ok to just tell the truth"

"hmm"

after a few seconds of contemplation

"go ahead and tell who you want, theyre more than likely going to find out at some point anyway"

"ok thank you sir"

"Sora..."

...

"oh right sorry, thanks mickey"

"no problem"

"by the way, can you tell donald and goofy i said hi?"

"sure thing"

"ok thanks, by your maje- Mickey"

He then cut off the call and walked back into the classroom and looked at Kairi with a sort of 'i-got-the-ok' look.

"ok, ill tell you"

"alright cool"

"alright everyone, can i have your attention for a minute" (A.N. this is hitsman getting the class to be quiet) "You all remember Sora Hikari, -murmurs of people talking about him- well hes home now and he said that he's willing to tell us everything that has happened to him, so everyone can have the class off for today if you stay quiet and listen"

"go ahead sora"

Sora looks at Kairi for support

"its ok, im right here for you"

"okay.."

"hey guys, good to see you all again"

"um, to tell the truth, im gonna say it now, this explanation is going to sound extremely insane"

-more murmers-

"the truth is... i have been out saving the universe"

'BullShit' someone in the class yells out 'Wheres the Proof'

Ok saw that one coming Sora thought

"right here"

"i have been traveling around fighting these monsters called heartless in different worlds"

Sora then took off his shirt to reveal hundreds of small scars and dozens of really big ones

'Holy shit' one group said 'What the Fuck' another said

Sora then proceeded to summon his keyblade

-Gasps-

"this is my weapon, the keyblade. about 2 years ago, the night of that weird storm that happened, this weapon came to me and chose me as its master to fight the forces of darkness"

Sora then proceeded to tell them the contents of his first and second journey

"Riku and I then were transported to a strange place, i think it was called The Inbetween, where we made our final stand against the leader of Organization XIII (13) Xemnas"

"after about an hour of fighting, me and riku finally had him at his limit when he used his final attack on us. Which completely darkened the room then lit up with lazers that started shooting at up from all directions. which explain these burns on my arm and on the back of my leg"

"after we finally beat xemnas, we were transported to a beach, which i think was on the outskirts of the realm of darkness"

"Riku handed me letter in a bottle that washed up on the beach, actually i still have it if you guys want me to read it"

-cheers and please-

"ok. and by the way kairi.

Thank you"

"huh. For what"

Sora then proceeded to read the letter

 _Thinking of you wherever you are,_

 _We Pray for our sorrows to end,_

 _And hope that our hearts will blend,_

 _Now I will step forward to realize this wish,_

 _And who knows,_

 _Maybe starting a new journey wont be so hard,_

 _Or maybe its already begun,_

 _There are many worlds out there,_

 _But they all share the same sky,_

 _One Sky, One Destiny_

 _-Kairi-_

"thats what i meant"

Looking back at Kairi, he noticed that she was crying

"Kai, Whats wrong?"

"You actually got my letter"

"This letter saved mine and Riku's lives, Thank you Kairi"

Hitsman cuts in "You sure have been through a lot haven't you?"

"it was rough but i made it through, and im glad to be home"

RIIIIIING

"well. thats the bell" hitsman said

"good thing to. i was at the end of my explanation anyway"

"Well, for all things considered, thanks for bringing our world back from the darkness"

"no problem, this is my home to ya know"

-end of chapter 3-

A.N. well with the end of chapter 3 i think im gonna take the rest of the night off. im pretty sure that was my longest chapter so far

Please give honest reviews

Also i just wanna put it out there, im not doing a chapter for every class, im gonna do one for gym and be done with it

Thanks guys. love ya all


	4. -Chapter 4- Lunch

-chapter 4-Lunch

A.N. I kinda said fuck it and decided to do another chapter

The next few hours went by without a problem. the most that happened was people asked him to show them his keyblade and a group of girls seemed to have started a sort of fan club.

"So Sora, how does it feel to be the most important person in the school right now?" kairi asked

"im not that important, if anybody Riku over here is more admired than anybody".

"nope, don't bring me into this one. ive made it through the day so far without so much as a question, today is going exactly as i wanted it to. quietly"

"ugh, i hate being the center of attention, it feels weird"

"well sora", kairi cut in, "your pretty weird yourself, but in a really cute way".

"wait, what."

'(sora)what do you think that was?'

'(roxas)im pretty sure that was her flirting with you moron'

'(sora)you think so?'

'(roxas)i know so, besides i can hear namine asking her if that was the best she could do'

'(sora)...

so uh roxas, i was thinking, maybe i should take her out to do something other than shop for clothes tonight, any sugestions?'

'(roxas)if you ask me you should take her to a movie or something'

'(sora) alright movie it is then.

-Kairi's pov-

'(namine) is that really the best you could do, tell him he's being cute. jeeze girl'

'(kairi) i didn't know what to say, im sorry'

'(namine) its ok, just try harder and think BEFORE you talk from now on'

'(kairi)...

so, um, namine, you said you could hear what roxas is saying to sora, what is it their talking about?'

'(namine) well let me check...

...

he's asking roxas where he thinks he should take you tonight'

'(kairi) oh my god really'

'(namine) yea he is'

-sora's pov-

lunch will be over soon

"kairi, we should get going soon, we'll end up being late"

"what,oh yea, sorry, yea lets go"

-end of chapter 4-

A.N. Sorry about the abrupt ending but had to end it somewhere and lunch at my school ends pretty much like that anyway


	5. -Chapter 5- sparring in gym class

-chapter 5- gym class

A.N. just a fare warning this chapter is probably gonna end up being pretty short to. ive said it before, these classes are based on my days at school which are usually this short and boring anyway

Sora and kairi were walking down the hall

"hey kairi, what class do we got next?"

"we got gym next, ugh, i hate this class"

"whats to hate about gym class? its so easy and fun, and its the only class that ill be able to get some training in"

"training"

"yea training, im gonna try to seclude myself and focus on my combat training"

"..."

"you ok kai"

"can i watch?"

"what was that"

"can i watch, so i can maybe learn something, since i can use the keyblade to, it would be nice to actually know how to use it right?"

"well yea, of course you can watch"

-smiles- "okay thanks sora"

about 5 minutes later...

" , you remember Sora Hikari right"

"oh my god sora, how are you" -hug-

"im alive"

"i can see that, and ive heard your story from hitsman, thats a lot for one teen to handle"

"yea but i wasn't alone, i had kairi with me for the first half of it"

"right, her heart was with yours"

"yea" -blush-

"anyway, is there anywhere i can practice some combat training"

"yea, i was going to make today a free day anyway, so ill just have everyone watch you today"

"oh. okay then"

"can i go get a sparring partner"

"sure"

about 10 minutes of walking later

"damn this class was hard to find"

-triginomitry-

"excuse me sir (A.N. idk what the trig teachers name is at my school) could i have riku come with me for a demonstration"

"ah , i suppose you can have him today, he's been done since the beginning of class anyway"

"thank you sir"

5 minutes later

"so sora. what are we demonstrating"

"you and me are gonna spar for my gym class"

-smirks-

"so you think you finally have what it takes to bring me down do ya sora?"

"i don't think i know"

"we'll see"

Back in the gym

"okay everyone, today i was going to make a free day, but sora and riku here said they would demonstrate their combat skills by sparing"

-cheers-

"alright but were gonna have to take this outside, because this is gonna get messy"

Outside the gym in the schools side yard

"ok on go riku"

3

2

1

"GO"

with that riku immediately started with a dark aura shot but sora was able to block it and charge with a sonic blade that riku was only able to dodge all but once

"nice shot sora"

"good dodges up until the end"

with that sora charged and unleashed a seemingly unending combo on riku who was able to block every hit

Riku did almost the same but started pushing a mixture of dark and light power out of his keyblade The Way to Dawn

'hmm, new power i don't know about, it looks like ill have to go into drive'

"LIGHT"

in a bright flash of light, sora went from wearing his normal black and red clothes to a set of pure red clothes and weilding a second keyblade. along with his oathkeeper keyblade, he was also weilding his oblivion keyblade, a perfect mixture of light and dark power, "this is my valor form everyone"

everyone stared in astonishment to both boys power

after almost 50 minuets of strait fighting and 2 drive form changes later both boys were still fighting head strong, leaving the crowd of people blown away, both boys were now dreanched in sweat, sora dreanched in sweat and blood.

"give up sora, you can hardly stay on your feet"

-scowles-

"err, Give me Strength"

with one more flash of light sora went from his master form to his final form, his white clothes stained with blood,

"lets finish this riku" sora said with his big sora smile

"yea lets do this"

With one final blow they both hit eachother simotaniously with their most powerful attacks that they could muster, until they were both knocked out.

"are they gonna be ok kairi?" asked

"yea, just look, their both just sleeping now"

-end of chapter 5-

A.N. by far in my oppinion the best chapter

to tired to type anymore, love you guys, please leave honest reviews


	6. -Chapter 6- Dreams and a Date

-Chapter 6- Dreams and a "Date"

As sora layed in the side yard of the school, he began having dreams of his fight against sephiroth "The One-Winged Angle".

"what is cloud doing?"

"Beats me?"

"hmm"

...

"By the way... You three..."

with a quick turn with his sword drawn sephiroth turned to face them

"Who are you"

-goofy- "Well im not sure we should tell ya"

"hmm. Thats an interesting sword your carrying"

-donald- "Its the keyblade"

"I see. So thats a keyblade"

"And I assume you are its chosen weilder"

"so what if i am"

"Maybe once i defeat you it will change its mind"

Donald and goofy dissappear and the scene changes

-sora- 'is this the island?'

"well keyblade master, what do you say to one more fight"

"winner takes the keyblade"

With that Sora wakes up with a gasp

"Sora?"

Its kairi

"Are you okay?"

"yea im fine, just a weird dream"

"you sure?"

"i promise im fine 100%"

"ok... so you ready to go home"

"don't we have another class"

"yea we did" glggles "you sleapt right through it but said that she would let it slide this time"

"oh okay, cool, yea lets get going"

Sora was about to leave when he remembered Riku

"Wait, Kairi, wheres riku?"

"oh, he already left"

"why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"because" 'wait is she blushing'

"you looked really peaceful, now we should get going"

After a long walk Sora started to feel nurvous

(sora)'hey roxas quick, i gotta make this quick when we get home, should i go valor wisdom or final, i really wanna look good for kairi'

(roxas)'hmm oh uh go final, i always really liked that one'

(sora)'okay thanks man'

after a quick conversation with roxas, kairi started talking to namine

(Kairi)'hey nams, i need your help, what should i wear for this

(namine)'just wear your normal pink clothes, i always hear sora thinking how cute you look in it'

(Kairi)'okay thanks nami, i owe you one'

After a few more minutes of walking sora and kairi arrived at their houses. it was easy for them to get together quickly because they lived next door to each other.

"well... ill see you in a minute then" sora said

"yea. see ya"

-Sora's PoV-

"Mom im home"

"hey sweetheart how was your first day back?"

"it was, um, interesting"

"Did something happen? oh my god is that blood on you?"

"yea, me and riku had a sparring match, that got a little out of hand, we're fine tho"

"well. as long as your ok"

"i gotta go mom, me and kairi are going to the mall"

"wow first week back and already on a date"

"it's not a date. at least, i don't think it is"

...

-Kairi's PoV-

"Mom im home"

"Hey kairi, how was school"

"it was fine, i gotta go tho, im taking sora to the mall so he can get new clothes"

"ok, have fun"

"ok, be back soon"

...

As soon as they both finished talking to their parents they both quickly changed clothes

-Sora's PoV-

'Gotta make this quick'

"Light"

after a few seconds sora was standing, well, more like floating in his final form clothes

"there, now me and kairi won't have to walk, i can just fly us their"

-Kairi's PoV-

'Gotta change quickly, soras probably waiting'

after a quick clothes change

"okay, im ready"

...

After they both reunited outside

"Wow sora, way to look fancy"

"well, theres a reason for everything"

"oh yea, what might that be"

"well, i wanted to look good for one thing, and because i can fly in this form"

"wow really?"

sora crouched down

"hop on, like its a piggy back ride"

"um... Okay, if you want me to"

After she got on sora did a giant leap and began to fly

"Sora this is amazing"

"yea i thought so to, but its kind of a normal thing now"

After about 20 minutes of flying they finally made it to the mall.

"So where to first Kai?"

"Just follow me, i know the perfect store, the clothes have you written all over them".

-As they were walking-

"hey Kai, im really sorry"

"hu, For what"

"well. I realize that while i was gone, i had you really worried and i never really got the chance to formally appoligize to you. I never meant to be gone for so long, and i really am sorry"

"sora, you have nothing to be sorry for. The day you got me home you told me that you would come back to me, and that i was always with you no matter where you went. I knew that you would come back but waiting was starting to feel like it wasn't enough. If anything, i should be sorry for going to look for you, all i was able to do was make you even more worried"

"don't be sorry, im just glad your safe"

"im glad your safe to ya know"

Sora stopped and pulled her in for a hug

"thanks for keeping me in mind"

-In the store-

"so, do you see anything you like?

"hmm"

Sora spotted a pair of clothes that looked a lot like his magic clothes only a little different

"i really like these"

"lets get em"

"hmm, 30000 munny. thats a little much sora".

"don't worry, one thing i will never be able to comprehend is the fact that heartless dropped munny whenever they were destroyed, i mean, what does a shadow need 5 munny for anyway"

they both laughed

(kairi) "I won't lie, the shadows were pretty cute"

Later after they were done shopping

(sora) 'nows my chance'

"Hey Kairi, I was wondering if maybe you were in the mood for a movie"

"oh, um, yea sure what movie did you have in mind"

"well, i was hopping you would choose"

"Furious 7"

"okay lets go then"

In the theiter

"I have been waiting to see this movie for so long now"

"why didn't you go see it with selphie or someone?"

"Because she always talks through the movie and by the time she's done, i have no idea whats going on"

"oh well ill try to stay quiet"

Some time later

(kairi) 'he keeps looking at me nami'

(namine) 'if only you could hear what he was thinking, he can be so cute sometimes'

(kairi) 'back off hes mine'

(namine) 'don't worry, roxas is the only one i need'

(sora) 'shes so beautiful'

'would she be mad if i grabed her hand'

(roxas) 'only one way to find out dude'

(sora) 'your right'

Sora slowly reaches over and grabs her hand

(kairi) 'oh my god hes holding my hand'

(sora) 'she doesn't seem mad, thats a good sign'

-after the movie-

"hey kai, im sorry i grabed your hand like that"

"don't be, i really liked it"

'would she be mad if...'

Sora quickly kisses kairi

-kairi-sutnned-

(Sora) "oh my god im so..."

Sora wasn't even able to finish his sentence because kairi quickly went in for another

"ive been waiting so long for you to do that ya know...

-End of chapter 6-

A.N.

By far the longest chapter i have made so far, i hope you all enjoyed it

Im thinking of doing one more chapter for this specific fic but depending on if you guys want me to i might be doing a part 2

Leave me some nice reviews to read

love you all


	7. -Chapter 7- re-appearance

-Chapter 7- re-appearance

Months have gone by without a problem, sora and kairi have been hapily together for 5 months now and summer vacation is about to end.

"you ready for senior year sora?"

"nope"

giggles "of course you aren't, i don't blame you tho"

They had been spending their last day of summer on their island

But little did they know someone was watching them

'im ready, ive let him have his fun but sora is out of time'

"i love you kai"

"I love you to sora"

From behind them "how cute"

Sora felt a cold shiver up his back at the recognition of that voice

"It can't be"

"sora, who is that"

"it can't be"

"Sephiroth"

"ah... so you remember me"

"I have come for that key"

Sora quickly spun arround and summoned his keyblade

"kairi, get as far away as you can, this is gonna get messy"

"Yes, get your little girlfriend away, i wouldn't want to hurt anyone who doesn't need to, ill save her for later"

Sora then lunged and landed a giant combo on sephiroth

"Ill Kill YOU"

Sephiroth then countered sora's final hit and sliced some oh the flesh off of soras forearm

After an hour of fighting

Sephiroth had finally had enough

"im ending this now"

he then began to glow "Heartless angel"

Sora then felt a large strike of pain throughout his body and let out a scream of pain

"Sora!"

"im fine"

"Give Me Strength"

Sora then went into his master form and let a devistating combo on sephiroth

until he disappeared

'we will settle this another time and in another place

Until next time sora'

...

To Be continued

A.N. Sorry about the stupid chapter and how short it was but i was completely 100000% out of ideas and i didn't want to end up rambling


End file.
